


It Happens to All Guys

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspiration, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Experimental Fanworks Bingo, Impala Sex, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a little problem. Did I say little? I meant big! A <em>very</em> big, very <em>manly</em> problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens to All Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for "Dialogue-only" in [Experimental Fanworks Bingo](http://spnspiration.livejournal.com/2721.html).

“C’mon, Dean. Push!”

“I am pushing!”

“Well put your back into it or something, man, ’cause – ”

“Y’know I could really do without your coaching here, Sam.”

“Dude. Seriously. What are you doing back there?”

“Tryin’ to clear this hole, genius. What’re you doin’ up there?”

“Mostly waiting for you.”

_Rock rock, squeak squeak._

“AaaaAAAGGH! This is gettin’ us nowhere.”

“You’re telling me.”

“Well you’re the brains of this outfit. What’re we gonna do now?”

“I dunno, call Cas?”

“You really wanna get Cas involved in this situation?”

“How ’bout a tow truck?”

“Now you’re talkin’. Fuckin’ pothole.”

“Y’know, it could be awhile before the truck gets here.”

“And I know the perfect way to spend the time.”

_Rock rock, squeak squeak..._

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> For real, tho. A #&@!$% pothole!


End file.
